


Rock Neck Surprise

by theprincessed



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Yonghoon wakes up the morning after the Studio We: Live #5 concert with a sore neck.Dongmyeong offers to help.When Yonghoon agrees, they both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Rock Neck Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hiya! Fairly new Onewe fan here and definitely a new writer for the fandom. 👋
> 
> I've been wondering what to write for a few weeks now and then I saw the boys' latest concert yesterday and how Yonghoon was SO HYPE during the encore and BOOM! out popped a fic. For anyone who doesn't know, "rock neck" is a term coined for rock performers who get a sore/stiff neck after a night of headbanging lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little journey of discovery for me into the world of Onewe ships x

After Sunday’s online concert, Yonghoon eventually falls into bed with his body still aching. He never knew when he was starting out that singing would end up being such a workout for all of him, not just his voice, and that fact makes itself known again as he wakes up on a cold Monday morning with a pounding in his temples, frozen feet and his bed shaking like he’s at sea.

Confused, Yonghoon flops onto his back with a pained groan and hears Dongmyeong’s delighted giggle above him. “Oh good, you’re awake!”

He’s not sure he really is as he smacks his lips and grimaces at the stuffed cotton feel, trying to remember if he made it to the bathroom last night to wash up before passing out face down. He makes a vague noise of agreement and tenses when Dongmyeong’s blurry form bounces up in the air before he lands in a heap to happily sprawl out half across Yonghoon’s legs. He can feel Dongmyeong’s warmth from here and feels every inch the old man the band teases him to be as he tucks his bare feet back under the end of his comforter and revels in Dongmyeong being still _and_ cuddled close for one moment.

Eventually through the fog in his head, Yonghoon has to know. “What’s got you up so early, hm?” he whispers, straining to raise himself from his pillow.

“Hyungu hyung is getting breakfast with Giwook,” Dongmyeong says, sensing Yonghoon’s thoughts in the silent room. “Harin hyung’s gone to the gym, so I was alone,” he adds, quieter.

“Myeongie was lonely?” he coos, smiling when Dongmyeong thumps his leg over the sheets.

“I was bored. There’s a difference,” he sniffs and stretches upright, blinking at Yonghoon expectantly.

With a sigh, he relents to entertaining his friend until food arrives and drags himself to sit up with great difficulty. Pain pulses at the base of his skull and shoots along his neck and shoulders, making him groan. Dongmyeong’s grin that he’s being dramatic for his benefit falters when Yonghoon winces.

“Hyung?” he prompts.

Eyes so doe-like, worry actually makes him look unfairly pretty and Yonghoon swallows hard to put a brave face on and switch to leader mode, even if they’re both still dressed in their pyjamas. “Hey, I’m fine. Just a little post-concert ache.”

“You did go crazy on that encore,” Dongmyeong snorts into his hand, looking unusually shy.

Yonghoon’s ears flush pink at the memory. Sometimes he can’t control himself when he’s in the midst of music and his stage persona takes over, a magnified version of everything he wants to be as the passion and love for what he does flows through and out of him, hopefully wowing their fans. Last night, he couldn’t help zip around the stage and make the most of the experience, hyping Hyungu and Harin’s underappreciated talent as their concert came to an end. The rush of adrenaline was full-bodied and the comedown made him crash into bed, barely thinking that he might slightly regret it in the morning in a physical sense, particularly the headbanging. He doesn’t really think of himself as a rocker because their band is a chameleon among genres, but he was really feeling it last night and he pouts in realisation.

“I think I have a small case of - ”

“ - Rock neck,” he and Dongmyeong say in unison, nodding at each other and grinning.

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Yonghoon squawks, hands darting out to tickle him. “That’s no way to speak to your hyung!”

“I’m a Son twin!” he yelps, squirming and thrashing. “We do what we like!”

Yonghoon laughs because it’s kinda true, but then grits his teeth and flips them so Dongmyeong ends up trapped under the long length of his body. He hits Yonghoon’s bed with force and gasps, falling quiet and Yonghoon is mesmerised at the change. Their little ball of energy and sunshine with the loud voice and sweet vocal is rendered speechless and immobile. He keeps waiting for Dongmyeong to shove him off, but he’s just staring up at Yonghoon with such an open, trusting face and he can’t look away, lips parted. 

Finally, Dongmyeong snaps him out of it with a quirk of a half smile. “Um. I could...help?”

He taps Yonghoon’s shoulder lightly and he feels it through his shirt, but it doesn’t compute. “Huh?”

“Your neck.” Dongmyeong pushes him back gently and shuffles from underneath him, stilted and restless on unsteady legs. Yonghoon notices for the first time that he’s wearing shorts. “There’s ice in the freezer. Um. Yeah.”

He scuttles out of the room before Yonghoon can tell him it’s fine, really, and he lies back with a deep sigh, his mind spinning with more than a headache.

He doesn’t expect Dongmyeong to actually return some minutes later, armed with ice wrapped up and his heart swells as he doesn’t just hand it to him. Instead, he motions Yonghoon to sit up again and his touch is surprisingly gentle when he presses the ice on the nape of Yonghoon’s neck. The pain throbs for a second and he screws his eyes shut to ward off the worst flare when there’s another hand placed softly beneath his messy bangs, directly on his forehead. He’s warm from sleep, but the ice chills him and that’s the only reason he shivers.

“Are you taking care of me?” he asks, trying for amused but his voice cracks, unsure.

“Someone has to when you’ve been stupid,” Dongmyeong tuts, his softly considerate tone belying his words. “ _Hyung_.” he adds, a second too late. Yonghoon smiles and is finding the strange comfort in the cold penetrating his tired muscles when Dongmyeong speaks again. “I’ve been taking care of Dongju all my life. It’s - it’s my job to make sure he’s alright. That’s how I know what to do. Sometimes, in the early days, he’d complain about how sore dancing was making him, so I looked up what would make it go away. Do…”

“What?” Yonghoon prompts when there’s a few seconds of nothing.

The ice slips and a drop of water slides down the back of Yonghoon’s shirt as Dongmyeong’s hand trembles. “Do you want me to make it go away, hyung?”

The coolness coupled with Dongmyeong’s careful touch is nice, but something in him wants to know what else he can do. “Yes.”

As soon as the word has fallen from his mouth, the iced cloth disappears and Yonghoon instantly misses it until his bed dips behind and Dongmyeong’s delicate hands land on his tense shoulders. “I’ll be gentle,” he leans up to whisper sweetly in Yonghoon’s ear and Yonghoon bites his lip.

He’s never heard Dongmyeong sound so breathless, like he’s struggling with the unusually thick air in the room and he’s wondering if switching the A/C on will help when two thumbs press firmly into his trapezius. A relieved groan tumbles out before he’s conscious of it and Dongmyeong exhales behind him like he shares the relief. From there, his nimble fingers dance over all of Yonghoon’s sore spots, pinpointing them with terrifying accuracy then loosening them slowly but surely one by one.

Once he reaches the knot in Yonghoon’s neck, he’s resigned to being putty in the other’s skilful hands. “You’ve missed your calling,” he mumbles, slightly drowsy.

Dongmyeong squeezes the sides of his neck with his thumbs like a vague reprimand and Yonghoon bends to hide his smile because Dongmyeong might be helping him, but there’s always the threat that it won’t last if he’s had enough of Yonghoon’s cheesy jokes. It’s a vibe he shares with Dongju.

Eventually, Yonghoon feels him run his palm softly over the back of his head, his hair slightly cold and damp from the earlier press of ice. “There. I should stop.”

Dongmyeong steadies himself with his hands on his shoulders then and Yonghoon barely suppresses his whine because he doesn’t want him to stop. He doesn’t want him to _leave_. So, he does the only thing he can think of and reaches back to put his hand on top of Dongmyeong’s. He doesn’t have his full range of motion in his sore neck again yet, but he still makes sure to stretch enough so that their eyes can meet.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely, looking deeply into Dongmyeong’s endlessly dark gaze. “You helped a lot.”

Yonghoon moves in with a soft smile, aiming for a cute little peck on the cheek as he keeps cradling Dongmyeong’s hand on top of his shoulder, but Dongmyeong twitches and somehow their lips brush. He doesn’t know if Dongmyeong was scared of him coming closer or just surprised and Yonghoon pulls back, ready to apologise, when Dongmyeong tangles their fingers and he surges forward. The awkward angle makes Yonghoon wince, but then he gasps for an entirely different reason, the plush of Dongmyeong’s mouth melting over his like the ice sat in the cloth abandoned on his bed. It’s going to create a wet spot and yet all he keeps coming back to is how warm Dongmyeong feels in his hands and against his lips.

The kiss is unhurried but chaste and Yonghoon is cool with that. However, this position is killing his neck and he doesn’t want to undo all of Dongmyeong’s great work, so he has to break away. He makes sure to grab Dongmyeong’s arm to hold him in place as he turns to face him, but Dongmyeong flinches like he’s ready to bolt and Yonghoon eases off, barely touching him. He wills him to stay with his eyes instead and some of it must work because Dongmyeong simply drops his face into his hands.

“Fuck, sorry,” he whimpers.

A frisson of heat zips down Yonghoon’s spine, not for what Dongmyeong says but for how he sounds and he has the sudden urge to make him sound like that again. As it is, he gathers him into a hug and is surprised when Dongmyeong doesn’t resist at all, burying his face in Yonghoon’s collarbone. He’s hot to the touch, telling him that Dongmyeong is blushing and Yonghoon rubs his back to soothe him.

“Don’t apologise. Nothing to be sorry about. That was...nice.”

His body thought so, including his heart, and so he had to be honest. Dongmyeong deserves that much, if only to ease his worry and embarrassment. Still hiding, his face moves like he looking up at the underside of Yonghoon’s chin. “Yeah?” He sounds so uncertain it flays Yonghoon open because Dongmyeong is always bright and confident and unapologetically himself. He hums and waits, sensing he has more to say. “So...uh...do you wanna - ?”

Yonghoon cups Dongmyeong’s face to stand him up, their height difference negligible with him still sat on the side of his bed. “Oh yeah,” he interrupts, with an excitedly big grin. “C’mere.”

There’s blissful silence in his head as all he concentrates on as they kiss again is the feel of Dongmyeong’s cheeks against his fingertips and then his jaw, memorising his angles as their mouths connect and explore. With him between his thighs, it’s easy for Yonghoon to move his hands slowly down to Dongmyeong’s waist, lately cinched with a belt or, rare occasion, bared in a cropped outfit. Right now, he’s in a t-shirt that overwhelms his frame and shorts and they both breathe out into the kiss when Yonghoon leans back and he follows, Yonghoon’s fingers catching in the creases of Dongmyeong’s knees. 

At the bold action, Yonghoon feels the opening of lips above him and takes his chance, rolling Dongmyeong beneath him in a mirror of before, but the nerves are gone now as he meets the shy, but surprising slide of Dongmyeong’s tongue with his own. He’s reminded of his age and the need to guide and protect him seizes him painfully until greedy hands are grabbing at his sleep pants and legs are wrapping around his hips like a serpent.

“Whoa, hey,” he chuckles darkly, breathless from just a little making out. “I’m not going anywhere and we can take all the time you need.”

He covers Dongmyeong’s hands from where they were scrabbling at the hem of his shirt to lean on his forearms and kiss Dongmyeong’s knuckles, watching him scowl. “Are we doing this or not?”

Yonghoon eyebrows raise past his bangs as Dongmyeong’s hips rub upwards and he huffs impatiently. Clearly he underestimated just how quickly he would be on board with this turn of events, but before he can placate him a little and explain what experience has taught him about rushing into these things, there’s the scratch of a key in the door to their dorm and the laughter of Hyungu and Giwook returning home. If anything, Dongmyeong’s expression darkens even more, into something almost murderous, and he whines unhappily when Yonghoon drops his face to his chest, amused.

“Guess not,” he giggles, kissing Dongmyeong’s hands again before he squirms and pushes him off, back to reality.

At least that’s what Yonghoon expects, their fun little detour over, until Dongmyeong leans in towards his ear as he sits up and tries to gather himself. “This isn’t over,” he vows, kissing Yonghoon’s cheek.

On anyone else, it would sound like a threat and it would depend on Dongmyeong’s mood too, but his beautiful eyes flick down to Yonghoon’s kiss-bruised lips and then away, telegraphing his intention. Excitement fizzes in his belly, ready to give Dongmyeong all the control he wants, and he smiles like a fool when he arches his brow at him and inclines his head. “Are you coming?”

He thinks about making another lame joke before his stomach rumbles and he remembers that his members went out to get breakfast. Right on time, a sweaty Harin arrives back from having worked up an appetite at the gym when Yonghoon emerges from his room behind Dongmyeong, making an effort to look sleepy.

Giwook leaves Hyungu to sort out what they bought to flop onto their couch and glances in their direction once. “I see Myeongie worked his magic,” he snorts.

“What?” Dongmyeong yelps very loudly, whilst Hyungu and Harin look confused and Yonghoon struggles not keel over. 

He was fairly sure they didn’t look suspicious when they left his room, but then Giwook has known Dongmyeong a long time and his eyes linger on his best friend, like he’s calculating what else to say. He nods easily at the cloth squeezed in Yonghoon’s restless hands. “The ice in the cloth thing. He’s done it for Dongju before. We,” he lazily indicates his older members, “had a bet that you’d have a major case of rock neck after last night, hyung.”

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes as Harin comes forward, slapping Giwook’s outstretched palm. “Yeah, which I won. So, I’m gonna grab a shower and then you’re gonna pay up, squirt,”

“Ohhhhh yeah!” Yonghoon crows in belated understanding as his brain finally comes back online. “Yeah, my neck is really sore - so sore - yep. _Ow_.”

He hisses through his teeth to up the theatrics when Harin passes by on the way to the bathroom and Yonghoon glances up at Hyungu to see him shake his head and turn back to setting out the food. He probably went a bit overboard as Dongmyeong nudges him in the side, but he doesn’t care because they’re none the wiser about what happened afterwards and he bumps his pinkie finger with Dongmyeong’s, enjoying how they briefly tangle to seal their secret for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
